


Sleeping beauty

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 3 times Peter did not catch onto something being fishy, Aggresive consent, As in Elias wants and gets mad he doesnt get what he craves, Consensual Somnophilia, Elias planning vs Peter inability to read social cues, Like, M/M, Not his fault his husband prefers using weird planning to merely ask, Overstimulation, Peter gets really into it once he has full permision, Peter is actually a really good bean here, Somnophilia, really - Freeform, slut shaming but like playful and one is asleep and cant hear him, vs the one time he got hit by it, who would win?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Do what??” Elias breathes in and out in a controlled manner but seems to finally explode once he hears him.“I can't believe I'm going to say this, but.. you keep being a bloody gentleman!!! It's infuriating!! I just want you to fuck me in my sleep is that so hard?”
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Sleeping beauty

Peter knows that Elias is absolutely passed out, a mix of too much work, stress and alcohol to relax has left him unconscious on the couch so with a sigh he lifts him up and takes him to their bed.

Once there he lays him down and starts to take his clothes off for bed, if he didnt he would be yelled at in the morning for letting him sleep on his work clothes, even if tomorrow was saturday.

So he starts to take off his shirt, he unbuttons it and moves him to remove it, but no matter the movement Elias doesn't stirr.

Huh.

His lips twitch and with mild curiosity he starts to poke his face, the only reaction is to scrunch up his nose in that cute way that he refuses to admit he likes about the man.

Elias was now just in his undershirt and pants, his hand goes down to lift the shirt, but he also slowly starts to touch his chest while doing it, causing the man to sigh in his sleep.

Now with a full blown smile, Peter takes off the shirt. Elias has his arms raised next to his head and doesn't make a noise. He feels strangely…. good about the whole thing. 

The pants go next, with deft fingers he takes off his belt and proceeds to lower them, standing up and pulling them off, the man was only in his underwear and socks and has still not woken, even if he wasn't being exactly careful with his movements.

Admiring the other man he sits next to him and starts to trace shapes in his tummy, going up he reaches his chest and he has the thought of just flicking a nipple to see what happens. Elias lets out a sigh.

A little bolder he starts to cup his chest and massage it, pressing his tits together and rubbing them Peter feels his dick starting to rub against his pants. He was about to try and lick one if his nipples when the man moved his head and Peter stopped.

….

He knows on a fundamental level that Elias said it was ok, but it was a long time ago. He told him plainly that if Peter wanted he could fuck him in his sleep, apparently he had found out about it when he digged in his head and saw him imagining it one morning when they were together .

Peter had gotten really self concious and mad about it and simply left for 6 months afterwards. Coming back he pretended the whole thing never happened, it did not stop him from thinking about it. Albeit now when the other wasn't near him of course.

There was something just so lonely about getting off to someone and them not even being present in the way that mattered that really made it work for him.

That and also…

Also Elias just looked so good when he slept, so quiet and pliable it wasn't fair. Usually if he traced his fingers across his skin the man would start to let out a few sighs and moans if he was being more forward. It was too good and it really made his cock harden.

He stops.

They really didn’t talk about it and it wouldn't be fair for him to take advantage.

But...

He also knows that the other man has such a light sleep that it would be near impossible to do this again.

Letting out a breath he counts to ten and gets up, taking off his own clothes and staying in his underwear he crawls to bed. With some effort Peter grabs the sheets from underneath Elias and manages to cover the both of them.

Turning the lights off he feels his own half hard cock and lets out a resigned breath. 

He turns to his back to not stare at the other and get tempted. Curling on his side, Peter closes his eyes and tries to go to sleep.

When morning comes he is woken up by a kick to the back.

Great way to start the day.

Grumbling he raises himself in his forearms and looks to the side of the angry looking man next to him.

“Get out”

“Eli-”

“Peter out!”

Groaning he gets up and picks up his clothes quickly, soon enough he is in forsaken and Peter decides to just spend the next few days before sailing with Simon.

  
  
  


Next time he is back the man is already back to his regular self, he still doesn't know what was that all about, but he really doesn't want to ask.

Elias of course decides, albeit that is incorrect since it's impossible for the man to decide to get sick, to be a bother.

“You know the doctor said to just take one of-” Elias takes two.

“... You are going to pass out really soon you know?”

“Better if it means waking up and not feeling like shit. God I miss old meds, those were the good stuff” He snorts and forces him to take a spoonful of soup.

“You only said that because they got you high”

“... Maybe”

“You can get weed now you know?” He tries to roll his eyes, but his head sort of snaps forward and Peter almost lets him fall in the soup.

Just thinking the screaming match that would happen if he did would be a nightmare, its not because he really doesnt want him to burn his face.

So he moves forward and catches him.

“Who says- says i dont have some…” The idea of Elias just having some weed lying around the house or god forbid the institute actually made him laugh, Elias stared at him and let out a chuckle too. Grabbing the shorter man and helping him up, he takes him to their room and starts to help him change his clothes, since he was starting to be too uncoordinated to do it himself.

Once he is just on a shirt and underwear he crawls to his side of the bed and flops on his back.

“Sleep well Elias” He feels a tug on his wrist and he sees the man looking very tired and pale, making something in his chest feel weird.

“Stay…” He nods off and his hand drops.

He hesitates, but ends up sitting down near Elias, like before he gets struck with the need to touch the man next to him, so he starts to play with his hair instead, something simple and innocent, Yep!

Nothing weird at all.

….

Huh its kind of relaxing actually, the man is always prickly about him messing his hair unless they are having sex so this is actually a good change of pace. He even lets out some little pleasured sighs.

Peter ends up playing with Elias hair until he gets bored and starts to look at his face, the man was sleeping with his mouth slightly ajar, his fingers twitch and he brushes them against his lips, when he presses his thumb and Elias flicks his tongue unconsciously licking him Peter gets up to go wash the dishes, while his face is on fire and his dick starts to throb.

After he picks up a book and decides to read in the room just so the other doesn't yell at him.

Elias wakes up by dinner time mildly confused and sees him reading while sitting on the floor next to him holding one of his hands.

He doesn't kick him out like before, but he does turn and yells in his pillow for some inane reason.

He recovers fast with a mix of the meds and beholding speeding up the process so soon Peter leaves again in good consciousness.

Elias did act a bit weird, he keeps hugging him from the back and cursing him out.

  
  


The next time he comes back things are really normal. He leaves again after three weeks.

Two months later he is back late at night so he tries to be quiet and crawl to bed in the dark. By the time he manages to get inside the sheets, he realizes something is off. Blinking several times he waits for the other occupant to start grumbling about him better not having left a streak of mud, but nothing happens.

Now...not worried, but curious obviously! he gets up to look at Elias, he is breathing normally. He shakes him, but he doesn't stirr. He is about to speak when he hits something with his foot.

Lifting the sheets he discovers that 1- Elias is very naked and 2- He just kicked a rather large dildo.

Ah his small partner must have spent himself too much.

A shiver runs down his spine and he has the idea that maybe the other is still stretched out and it would be so, so easy to slip himself in and start fucking him and it has been a while-

Fuck-

He turns on his side and curiously reaches down to the other’s ass and touches carefully with his fingers and-

oh he is still

Oh shit

oH fucK

Peter turns on his side and presses himself against Elias back. He can smell his shampoo on his hair and feels him subconsciously move into his hand, letting out a small moan at his touch. 

Motherfucker, he is still slick with lube and stretched out perfectly for him-

His dick is really hard now.

He feels like someone is testing him.

Probably Beholding that bitch surely is getting off on his shame.

With what he thinks is a biblical amount of self restraint he rolls on his back and counts to 100. Once done he gets up, picks up the dildo, recalling this is one of Elias favourite ones and puts it in the toy drawer.

Wow, Elias really has been blowing his credit card, he should check the receipt soon. He doesn't even know what some of these things are for.

With that solved he grabs a blanket and pillow and goes to sleep on the couch instead, he really wouldn’t be able to stop if he stays in bed with him like that.

He wakes with the sun hitting his face. Grumbling and with a crick on his neck he goes to make them something to eat.

Elias comes looking rather frazzled by the time he is putting the coffee on the table and letting out a yawn.

“Morning… Made you breakfast” He points to the drink and a slice of toast already covered in jam and cream cheese, the perfect amount obviously. Despite Elias claims that he doesnt learn, he can recall how he likes his stupid toast, no need to kick him out for it.

Again.

Peter just made himself a bowl of cereal and is already sitting to eat it when his husband goes out again to their room. Hearing him let out another muffled yell, Peter shrugs and struggles with the crossword puzzle on the paper.

  
  


Elias was acting prickly at him and it was making him mad, he really hasn't done anything bad this time around! The man called him to remind him he had to go to the institute to speak about funding.

“Why? You just need to give me a check and i will sign, why do i have to go to your little hide out???”

“Because its an official thing Peter, look just come to my office and we can settle this quickly!”

Sighting he hangs up. Changing into something more appropriated he goes out.

He reaches the institute and has to ask for the secretary about where the office was, he comes so little times here he always forgets, plus the place is really like a maze.

Reaching Elias office he knocks and he is met with silence. Annoyed he knocks harder, but there is still no response.

Now actually concerned, since Elias despite his many faults its the kind of person who is very punctual, he opens the door.

The office looks like usual, what is not is his husband passed out on his desk, he closes the door quickly and looks around for anything that could tell him what happened. The only thing he can see out of place is a book lying on the ground, as if Elias was reading, passed out and dropped it.

Quickly he lifts it and he doesn't even see the title before the little plate with the Library of Jurgen Leitner makes itself known.

Fuck! He drops it on the desk and proceeds to check on him. He is breathing normally and there doesn't seem to be any evil side effects. The most odd thing was that he had been drooling and it pooled a little on a paper.

So it just knocked him out?

Picking the mildly wet paper he sees its an explanation.

Book: A version of the famous book Go the f*** to sleep

At first we thought it dropped you into a coma, but as it turns out the more you read the longer you stay asleep.

Anderson read the whole thing and stayed asleep for a month. No other side effect has been discovered.

Albeit he claims he had visions of horrible nightmares.

He also says that he has never slept that well before so its a win lose situation?

Why was he reading it at work if he knew what it did??? Moreover why when he knew that Peter was coming to see him!!

Ugh, he is done, when the man wakes he is going to question him.

Being slumped on his chair must be really uncomfortable, so he picks him up and puts him on the couch. He lets him lay his head on his lap and starts to caress his tummy through his clothes. Elias doesn't move. Hm, with a frown he starts to really touch him but he doesn't make a single sound either.

It's… not right.

Cocking his head to the side he frowns. He likes the other to move, like this he just looks like a corpse. Only difference is that he is breathing.

Putting his thumb on his lip and pressing the man remains still. Peter is quite literally alone for all he can count right now, it was as if Elias wasn't even there.

It ticks him off.

Scowling he opens his mouth and pinches his tongue, but nothing.

Elias is honest to god dead to the world.

It fires a ball of actual anxiety, because this was the office, anyone could get in, hell his archivist could just come in and decided to murder him, he wouldnt put it past the horrible woman.

Peter feels his chest constrict, he likes the idea of toying with the man, but he wanted him to be even a little bit active, that he could wake up and scold him or just sigh and let him continue, he wanted to hear him too. 

The room starts to fill with fog.

Until he is ok he will keep them here, safer for the both of them.

He tries to not think about worst case scenarios, but its really getting to him now.

Carefully he plays with his hair to keep himself grounded, Peter wants to have him, but he also wants to know its ok and that its safe too. 

Time passes weird in this place so what he feels like minutes could had been hours of dissociation. Elias stirs next to him and he caresses his cheek. Frowning a little he nuzzles him and like a plastic band stretching, the tension breaks and he feels relief.

It takes him another five minutes, now that he sends them back to the actual office, before Elias actually opens his eyes in confusion.

“Pter?”

“Hello, good nap?” He tries to be calm.

“Mngh, cant- What are you..?”

“You called me and yet I came here and you are passed out due to a Leitner so… what is going on Elias?” The more he speaks the more the other seems to awake and his eyes sharpen.

“Oh, that- i didn't manage to read the warning before opening a page and then-”

“Cut the bullshit, as if you would do that! You are the most paranoid person I know, you check the waitresses to make sure they aren't poisoning your drinks!”

“....” He slowly gets up and starts to look at himself.

“Did you just put me on the couch?”

“Yes!? What else was I supposed to do with you out for good??”

He looks at him and frowns, but despite that he could see him start to flush.

“Elias--?”

He looks up and lets out a curse startling him.

“I can't do this anymore!”

“Do what??” Elias breathes in and out in a controlled manner but seems to finally explode once he hears him.

“I can't believe I'm going to say this, but.. you keep being a bloody gentleman!!! It's infuriating!! I just want you to fuck me in my sleep is that so hard?”

???

!!!!!!

OH

“Is that why-”

“YES!!! How many coincidences do you think can happen to make me completely black out??? Do you realize how dangerous it is for me to let my guard down??” 

The other times he passed out it was at home and he was there, it was safe for him, this? This was reckless even for him.

“Yes i know, right now i'm acutely aware of how easy it would have been for anyone to just get in to kill you or have their fun with you and i'm honest to god livid at you!”

He blinks at him and opens his mouth in disbelief.

“...Isn't that what you want..?”

He swallows. 

“No, i want to only if you are ok with it, and because you are currently my husband and it would really suck if you wanted to do this with anyone else”

“... I don't, i just… thought you would-”

“Why?” Looking miffed at him he replies.

“Why what Peter”

“Why do you want that, it was an idea I had, we didn't really even talk about it since then! it's been more than two years” Elias paces and seems to pick up steam.

“You think I don't know?? You ran off and never said anything so I assumed that maybe you really took my yes. So i ended up sort of waiting to see if i could catch you, but eventually it morphed in anticipation and then-! Then I remembered your little fantasie and i- Well i kinda started to really like the idea of waking up and just knowing that you had your way with me… Feeling the little details and all that. But time passed and you never made a move!”

Peter starts to shift in place and looks at the man who keeps going incensed.

“So i thought that maybe, you just couldn't! You figured that i would wake up and scold you so i decided to start giving you chances, but then- THEN you kept ignoring those too!!! Ohh not only that, but you were nice about it and I couldn't even be actually mad at you! That's when i thought that maybe you were messing with me and you never wanted to, you just made me think you did, but that was way too convoluted for you.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence Elias” He goes for his driest tone.

“Oh shut up, so there! That's why”

Pinching the bridge of his nose he lets out a breath. Now he has to just… wrap his head around the whole thing, Elias had been trying to literally seduce him, in the most convoluted way possible to fuck him this entire time, but he just kept missing his mark.

It was so stupid.

Heh, it really was so stupid

Peter starts laughing and Elias starts to turn redder and redder. Before the man comits a murder he gets up and when he reaches him Peter leans down and kisses him in the mouth. Biting his lip and starting to play with his tongue, he sneaks a hand to the front of his trousers and starts to palm him a little.

“You little asshole, do you have any idea how hard it was to stop myself from railing you this entire time? How much I wanted to slip myself inside you and come while you were there, all soft and plain for my touch? Letting little breathy moans and whines while you slept?“ He sneaks the hand inside his underwear and starst to really rub his dick while kissins him “How much- fuck- i wanted to come all over your pretty little face and your hole? You fucking **_tease”_ **Biting his neck and using both hands to drop his pants, Peter stands back a second to spit on his hand and start pumping his shaft harder than usual. Elias was quivering and letting soft little moans against his ear making him work faster.

“You bastard, i was really worr-” He cuts himself off “Don't do that again, i hated it, you were completely out of it. It was more akin to have a corpse near me than a person asleep”

“Fuck- fuck you- i tried to- to get you to fuck me-! its Not my fault you- you wouldn't- Peter! I thought it would work… hah-- Fuck pleaseee, im sorry,imsorry” He kisses him to shut him up and he whines against his mouth.

“Well, next time ask me, now lets see mister Bouchard, are you going to mess your clothes a little?” He works him fast and soon he feels him come, but he makes sure to point his dick up to get his shirt all dirty.

“You -Im working-!”

“Not my problem now… now how about at night you figure out another clever way to pass out and we can finally, FINALLY get what we both clearly want hm? How does that sound?” Breathing heavily and leaning on him he nods minutely. Peter, feeling much better and way more vindicated, drops a kiss on his brow, nose and after a few seconds of hesitation Elias leans up and kisses softly on the mouth.

It's just a press of the lips, but it feels far much more intimate than the handjob he just performed.

Quickly he composes himself and stands back to disappear on the lonely.

“See you at night”

  
  


At home he takes off his clothes to stay in his underwear and just drops onto the bed and decides to sleep, too much stress for one day.

He sort of wakes to the feeling of someone touching his chest and sitting on his hips. Its tender and he can smell a very familiar cologne so he lets him be.

Peter is in a half awake and sleep state so when Elias leans down and starts to kiss his chest he just sighs and stays still. The feeling becomes like background noise and he starts to doze again when it changes and he feels him grind slowly onto him.

The kisses turn into small bites and soon he licks his nipple while grinding faster, moaning at the touch the movement stops and he starts to open his eyes.

“Hi”

“Hello Peter” Elias was shirtless and flushed. 

“Gonna make me come or…?”

“You know… this is actually really nice” Closing his eyes when he moves forward in slow dragged out motions he makes a sound of affirmation.

“Peter?”

“Mngh?”

“....Could i fuck you too? While you sleep i mean?”

He tries to picture waking up feeling sore and spent, like a toy.

He moans.

“Yes please…”

“Good” He sneaks a hand and starts to rub him with it too.

“And just to clarify, im completely ok, with whatever you want to do while im asleep, less there is someone else involved. I… you really proved i can trust you to look after me for this” He jerks his hips.

Forsaken retreats a little from him and he lets out a breath.

“So yeah… i trust you”

“God you want to kill me” He sees him smirk

“Not yet”

It doesn't take long for him to come, he tries to reach Elias but he slaps his hands away.

“You already made me-”

“Just come here and let me suck you off you drama queen”

“... When you put it like that..”

  
  


Much later after they eat he asks him how is he going to get himself almost knocked out.

“Got some sleeping pills, should do the trick, why did you think i was gonna get myself drunk again?” Snorting he pinches his arm.

“Considering you read a Leitner for sex i dont know what to expect”

“Oh Peter please, that is not even the most sexually useful book there is in the institute”

What

“What????”

“Hm? Yeah there are a bunch more that have…. interesting effects. Non lethal thank god, but still very interesting”

Still reeling a little he asks for an example.

“There is one that sort of turns you into um a… cat person? Or dog or whatever fits you better”

“.......” Peter starts to sweat a little.

“Can you take it home?” 

“..... have been thinking about it”

“Take those pills we will… we will discuss it in the morning” Elias takes a sip of his tea and nods.

“Good enough for me”

  
  


Its not quickly like when he was sick, Elias was in his underwear and he was nodding off. Peter told him he was going to sleep too.

“But-”

“Shhh i know what i'm doing ok? Relax and we will talk in the morning” 

“Mngh Kay” He ends up clutching him and Peter chuckles, he is very cute and cuddly while under the influence of medication.

Kissing him a few times on the head he hugs him back, just thinking about what they were going to be doing made it difficult to actually sleep, but eventually he must have dozed off. 

When he awakes he checks the clock and its four in the morning, Elias was now lying on his back all sprawled out. With careful moves he slides the sheet off them and goes to move between his legs. Peter moves them to better accommodate him.

He cant stop staring at him, his chest was rising and he could see him make small movements in his sleep that made him twitch in interest. Crawling over him he starts to touch his lips, slowly he sticks one and starts to toy with his tongue, Elias shifts in his sleep and sucks a little.

From there he starts to cup his chest and going down he sucks on one of his nipples, he does it with complete abandon and its not until he hears him make a small whine that he stops and stays still.

The moment he goes back to staying still he attacks the other and starts to suck on harder, even giving it some bites around it, he wanted the man to really feel it by the morning. Continuing he does this until both nipples are puffy and red, and his pecs are completely full of hickies.

Through all of it Elias kept making small whines and let out some sighs, when he started to move too much he would stop, but his beloved little monster would try to rub his legs. Unfortunately for him he was stuck between them.

Slowly he started to leave a trail all over his tummy, giving it bites and sucking marks that would last a few days.

Shifting his arms and frowning in his sleep Elias remains in position.

Noticing the tent on his underwear he starts to palm him over it and considers where does he want to go next. After the other lets out a moan that makes Peter own dick twitch. He goes to remove his last undergarment and positions himself over the shorter man's chest. Slowly he starts to play with his cock and touches Elias' mouth with it, carefully he starts to push it in, making small motions. Never enough to choke him, but enough for Peter to feel his tongue over the tip.

“Fuck you are so nice like this you know?” Elias makes a face and he can feel him twitching underneath him.

“Cant believe you worked so hard to get me to fuck you, god you are such a little bast- bastard, shceming really?” He gets no response, but the other involuntary moves his tongue and gives a few licks that make him grab the bed’s frame. 

Moving a little bit faster and deeper, Elias starst to make a few more groans, that reverberate and he has to stop-

“God you slut, you filthy slut, you are loving this aren't you? Wonder if by morning your god will let you know exactly what i did.. huh- fuck i hope it does. I hope- you wake and know how much even- even unconcious you like to whore yourself out- Fuck me” When he feels the back of the other’s throath he stops and reluctantly pulls out.

Drool falls out of his mouth once he takes his dick off and he wants him to be so filthy, stroking himself he stays where he is and when he feels he is close to release he points it to his face and open mouth. Peter drags it out until there is nothing more and the sigh of Elias' face painted with his come and still look so peaceful makes him already start to twitch in interest, he still needs to do this a few more times and he has a lot of time. So rolling to the side he decides to tend to the others own erection.

With some effort he pulls the underwear off and has Elias in full view. His cock was already leaking and it was laying on his tummy fully erect.

“You really like this don't you? “Biting his lip he starts to touch himself. “I love this, no talking back, just you making all those pretty noises and moving accordingly”

He opens his legs wider, stretching to grab the lube from the night table. He puts some on his fingers and starts to touch his hole, carefully he puts the first one and it makes the other clench around him and whine. He sees Elias' face fall to the side and let open mouthed pants when he starts to stretch him out. One by one he adds another finger the moment the man beneath him gets used to them. His body however twitches uncontrollably and he has to hold his leg with his other hand to not let him move.

“Look at you taking it all in and not hurrying me up just once, maybe if you let me do this how i want you would spend more time blissed out and not complaining”

Once he has four and he can see his cock leaking he decides to pull out.

Elias pushes himself on his fingers and he stops.

Blinking in curiosity he attempts to do it again , but the man starts to slowly fuck himselg on his fingers making him gasp.

“God you- you are so fucking hot- do you even-? Of course you do, what am i saying” His mind goes back to the night he had been stretched out and he figured he could do something about it.

Finally he pulls out completely and Elias lets out a whine. His hand travels to his navel and starts to faintly touch himself.

Smirking and with a lot of fondness he slaps it away.

He picks up the dildo from the drawer, and after some hesitation the but plug too. Slicking it he starts to slowly push it in, inch by inch, while his slutty husband pushes himself down. 

“What are you dreaming about? I wonder… This? Me? some old lover” Thinking about it makes him push a little bit harder than necessary.

Huh.

“I hope its me Elias, i want you to think about this and just picture-” He turns it on on the lowest level, but it makes the other start to pant and writhe “Me” Going up and despite the come drying on his face, he kisses him softly, toying with his tongue and moving the toy in and out with slow and practiced movements.

When he is done, he looks at him all flushed and panting with his cock straining and the hot pink dildo, all while still asleep.

He could take a picture.

….

He could actually.

Humming he gets up and picks up his phone, he struggles a little, but finds the perfect position to get a few pictures of the man, better keep those for when he is at sea.

Temptation arises and he goes back to put his cock on his mouth to take a picture too. The sight is beautiful and he knows that Elias is going to want him to send them to him too, his vain little monster.

Once he feels like he is done tormenting the other, he removes the toy and lifts his leg over, slowly getting his aching cock in. Peter groans and moans every time he thrust in, he does it slowly and drags it out, Elias keeps leaking and he barely touches his dick. He does however start to clench around him, when he does it more and more often he stops all movement. 

Elias starts to whimper and tries to fuck himself on him, but Peter grabs his hands with the one he is not using to lift his leg and keeps them over his head with. 

Making small rotating movements he stays where he is.

“No, nono, you aren't coming, this is for me. You come when I feel like it, Elias-” He was leaning forward whispering it to him, somehow he must hear him because he let out some panting in response.

When he doesn't feel like he is about to come anymore, he moves again. He does this at least two more times and he was really feeling closer and closer, his husband was actually letting out a few tears and small sobs. Speeding up he hits his prostate again and again but stops. Oh he loves this, Elias was completely wrecked. 

Peter kisses and bites all he can.

Finally he can't hold on anymore and he comes inside him. A fairly big amount actually. Still he keeps fucking him while swearing up a storm. When he feels like he cant anymore Peter pulls out and grabs the but plug. He puts it in.

“There is a good boy, i know you love the feeling of being full, so i'm leaving you a surprise”

Very spent Peter decides there are two more things he has to do.

First?

He goes down and starts to bite his inner thighs, sucking, biting, playfully pinching them, everything. He goes up and starts with his hips too. Elias is clutching the bed and thrusting upwards to nothing making him plant a quick kiss to his cock and keep doing what he wanted.

“Sorry, but i have to. Cant really do this while you are awake” He bites and kisses ”Too bossy. Do you know how pretty you are like this? Of course you do, you pick up your bodies accordingly. Still i dont care if its you or your original body, i love _you_ , you bastard”

The declaration falls on deaf ears and he stays in place, waits for a cosmic reprimand.

No one is there.

Peter smiles and starts to nuzzle his tummy, just the way he likes.

Finally he does the second thing and goes to suck him off, Elias could not last long, not after all that so soon when he feels him twitch and clench, he quickly pops put and starts to pump it until he comes with long stripes all over his chest.

The sleeping man cries out and whines and stutters his hips making him smile. His cock starts to go down and after messing his chest a little bit, he goes to start pumping it again.

Peter intends to make this last…

  
  


Elias feels like he is floating, with a lot of effort he opens his eyes, he smells food and surmises Peter must be making breakfast.

Blinking a little more he realizes how sore he is and how… spent.

He licks his lips and tastes something familiar.

Looking down he sees his chest all clean, its when he tries to move to the side that he takes in a sharp breath and feels something inside him. With arms feeling like jello he starts to touch down and reaches for the plug resting snugly inside him.

He twitches and moans brokenly.

Elias can't muster the strength to take it off.

Hearing a chuckle he sees Peter with a tray of food.

“Let me” Putting it on the bedside table he goes next to him and carefully puts it out.

It's when he feels something slowly come out that he lets out a needy whine.

“Don't worry once you are done eating, ill prepare the bath” Helping him sit, and he is sitting on Peter’s- Discretely closing his legs and clenching he is offered the tray with sweets and a cup of tea.

“Better after the meds than coffee” Nodding he eats slowly and content. He is covered in marks, his chest feels like if he put on a shirt it would chaffe which is not ideal.

But everything else? It's covered in bites and marks.

Elias has no idea what happened.

No idea how long it lasted and no idea what did Peter do.

Beholding it's practically vibrating of excitement to let him know exactly how he was debauched during the night.

“Thanks” Peter steals a cookie and makes a happy noise.

“You do know i'm going to get back at you too right?” The man looks at him and gives him a grin that he mirrors.

“After or before we try the cat Leitner?” Slapping his chest he starts to berate him.

They keep going until he is done and Peter lifts him up to take him to the bathroom. Once there he gets in first and then puts him in. Both of them are relaxing. He lets him clean him up, since he knows where he has to be better than him.

Getting a few flashes of what was done to him made him press himself against Peter, who was using soap to clean his chest.

It is however the last thing that the man told him before finishing that stays with him.

When he is trying to dress, and yes the shirts do chaffe. He offers a simple.

“I love you too Peter, thank you for looking after me” He sees him flush and look away before slowly disappearing.

  
  


He gets a text while he is in the middle of a meeting.

Opening it up it takes him a few seconds to realize what he was seeing and he lets out a curse.

“Mr Bouchard?”

“Its nothing keep going” He sends a bunch of curses at Peter who sends him more photos and after the meeting is done. A video.

….

He opens it.

The camera is clearly shaky, but he can see his face, soon he sees the tip of Peter’s dick come in view where after a few strokes he comes. It clearly wasn't the first time, there were already dry marks.

“Oh Elias you take it so well and good… i know you love it my pretty slut, bet you will use this when i'm gone. I know i am!”

To Plukas

Im going to kill you

To :EYES: ELIAS

;) 

He keeps the video.

When Peter does leave for three months, he does watch it and the pictures.

Curse him.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont have an excuse? Except that im craving content and now i have to do it myself.  
> Comment if you liked it!!


End file.
